totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
W rytmie Eurowizji
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 17 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Heather próbowała namówić Izzy do zawalenia zadania i jej eliminacji, bez skutku. Zadaniem był wyścig połączony ze zbieraniem flag. Ostatecznie Eva pokonała Izzy i zapewniła Wojownikom zwycięstwo. Modelki, czyli Jennifer i LeShawna, pomimo prawie ciągłego bycia na szarym końcu, ostatecznie również nie trafiły na ceremonię. A byli to Luzacy, u których Jeanette zawaliła zadanie, pomimo dużej przewagi. Dzięki sojuszom udało jej się przetrwać, a ostatecznie odpadł Lightning. Zostało 13 zawodników! Kto pożegna się z programem, a kto zbliży się do zwycięstwa? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Pokój 125px125px Jennifer, LeShawna i Izzy siedziały plecami do siebie LeShawna: Ale tu pusto... Jennifer: W końcu jest to pokój dla dwudziestu osób... A nas jest tylko trójka... Izzy: Chyba raczej piątka! Jennifer: Co? LeShawna: No tak, twoi wymyśleni przyjaciele też się liczą... Izzy: Ale one nie są... wymyślone... Nagle przed nią pojawiły się Zilla i Oskop. Oskop stała z walizkami Izzy: Oskop, co ty robisz? Oskop: Odchodzę z tej gry! Nie mam zamiaru ciągle słuchać tego kujona! Zilla: Wcale nie jestem kujonem! Ta wiedza sama do mnie przyszła! Oskop wystawiła jej język Oskop: A w dodatku nikt nie wierzy, że my istniejemy naprawdę! Zilla: Bo tak jest... Oskop: No i? To nie oznacza, że każdy musi mi to wypominać! Izzy: Uspokój się, za niedługo wrócimy do domu! Zilla: Nie! Musimy wygrać ten program! Oskop: Nie? Musimy z niego zrezygnować! Z tyłu LeShawna i Jennifer patrzyły na Izzy Jennifer: Ona mnie na serio zaczyna przerażać... LeShawna: Mnie też. Ona i te jej "przyjaciółki"... Jennifer: Wczoraj w nocy, gdy ty już spałaś, Izzy kazała mi je pogodzić... LeShawna: Na serio? Jennifer: Niestety, powiedziałam, że ma zwidy i nikogo tu nie ma, co poskutkowało tym, że dziś rano obudziłam się z dorysowanymi wąsami i karteczką z napisem "My istniejemy!" LeShawna: Ale faktem jest, że ona nadal jest w grze... i co gorsza jest lepsza od nas... Jennifer: No tak... Ona jest sama i jeszcze nigdy nie udało jej się zawalić żadnego zadania... LeShawna: A my zawalamy zadania bez przerwy... Jennifer (pokój zwierzeń): '''No okej, ostatnim razem prawie przegraliśmy, a jeszcze wcześniej straciłyśmy połowę naszej drużyny... Nad naszą drużyną ciąży złą passa, którą trzeba przezwyciężyć! '''Jennifer: Ale skoro nawet Izzy jest jeszcze w grze, to my tym bardziej w niej zostaniemy! LeShawna: A jeśli przegramy, to będziemy musiały ze sobą walczyć... Jennifer: Nie przegramy! Damy radę! LeShawna uśmiechnęła się do Jennifer, a podeszła do nich Izzy Jennifer: I jak rozmowa z twoimi "przyjaciółeczkami"? Nagle obok Jennifer wybuchł granat Jennifer: No tak... Izzy: Oskop i Zilla poobrażały się na siebie i teraz jedna stara się wygrać ten program, a druga sprawić, abym jak najszybciej stąd wyleciała! LeShawna: O nie... Jennifer: No i co ty teraz zrobisz? Izzy usiadła między Jennifer a LeShawną Izzy: Nie mam pojęcia. Ale wy na pewno mi pomożecie, tak? Jennifer&LeShawna: Taaak... Lochy 125px Duncan właśnie wstał i rozejrzał się. Jeanette leżała na podłodze plecami do niego, a Heather siedziała obok niej Duncan: Gdzie jest reszta? Heather: Courtney i Lindsay postanowiły spać w innym miejscu i jeszcze nie wróciły... Duncan: A czy ona śpi? Heather: Jeanette? Tak... Duncan: Uff... Heather: A o co chodzi? Duncan: Nic, tylko nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że odpadł Lightning, pomimo tego, że on był najsilniejszą osobą w naszej drużynie? Heather: Ale wiesz, że ja jestem po jej stronie? Duncan: No tak, ale czy ty wiesz, że nie jesteś jedyna z nią w sojuszu? Heather: Akurat... Duncan: Przejrzyj na oczy, Heather! Ona ma prawie całą naszą drużynę w garści! Heather: I tak ci nie wierzę... Duncan: Nie chcesz mi wierzyć, to nie! Tylko, że po mojej eliminacji następna będziesz ty, a nie Courtney! Heather: Więc co proponujesz? Przecież według ciebie i tak jesteśmy na straconej pozycji... Duncan: A co jeśli wrobimy Jeanette? Heather: Ale jak? Duncan: Skoro ona na bank zagłosuje na mnie, to musimy przekonać Courtney, aby tego nie zrobiła... Heather: A niby kogo ona nienawidzi bardziej od ciebie? Duncan spojrzał na nią Heather: No tak, to ja... Duncan: Jeszcze zostaje Lindsay... Heather: Musimy ją jakoś przekonać na swoją stronę... Inaczej wszystko pójdzie na marne... Duncan: Czyli jednak jesteś po mojej stronie? Heather uścisnęła dłoń Duncana Heather: Do czasu... Podczas, gdy Heather i Duncan uścisnęli sobie dłonie kamera przeniosła się na Jeanette, która miała otwarte oczy... Apartament 125px Podczas gdy Bridgette gdzieś zniknęła, reszta drużyny jadła śniadanie Justin: Uwielbiam tu być! Zoey: Ja też! Jo: Już nawet nie przejmuję się tak tą całą grą, gdy tu jestem... Eva: Pyszne jedzenie! Jo: A tak korzystając z okazji... Gdzie jest Bridgette? Zoey: Nie mam pojęcia... Eva: I dobrze, że jej tu nie ma. Zepsułaby nam jedynie śniadanie! Zoey: Ale wiesz, że... Jo: Wiemy, że jesteś po jej stronie, ale przyznaj, ona nie pasuje do naszej drużyny... Zoey: ...i dlatego chcecie ją wyrzucić, tak? Eva: Oczywiście! Jo: I radzę tobie przejść na naszą stronę, bo jeśli będziesz się z nią trzymała, to po jej eliminacji następna będziesz ty. Zoey: Chyba i tak będę następna do odstrzału... Jo: No właśnie nie... Zoey: Serio? To kto jak nie ja? Jo kiwnęła głową w stronę... Evy Zoey: Na serio? Justin: Więc wchodzisz? Zoey: Muszę się jeszcze z tym zastanowić... Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): 'Szczerze, zdziwiłam się, że ona chce wywalić Evę. To takie nielogiczne wywalać swoją sojuszniczkę i jeszcze mówić o jej eliminacji, gdy ona siedzi tuż obok... ''Zoey wyszła z apartamentu, aby poszukać Bridgette, a w tym czasie Jo i Justin uśmiechnęli się do siebie '''Jo: Ale wiesz, że tak naprawdę nie chcemy ciebie wywalić? Eva: Wiem, bo jeśli ja odpadnę, to wy także "odpadniecie"... Justin: Czy ty nam grozisz? Eva: Ja wam tylko daję do zrozumienia, ile "stracicie", gdy to ja wylecę z gry... Jo: Okej... Jo (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie cierpię tej drużyny. Nawet Eva zaczyna się wymykać spod kontroli... Nie mówiąc już o Justinie, któremu nie mogę zaufać i muszę go stale mieć na smyczy, aby nie zaczął knuć przeciwko mnie! Muszę dobrze to rozegrać, aby nie stracić przewagi! Charakteryzatornia 125px125px125px125px ''Drużyny przybyły na miejsce i stały na wyznaczonych miejscach. Przed nimi znajdował się Chris '''Chris: I jak myślicie, jakie jest wasze zadanie? Świerszcz Chris: Zapewne nie wiecie, co to Eurowizja? Ponownie świerszcz Chris: No więc, macie przygotować po trzy występy, każdej drużynie już zostały dobrane piosenki, które będziecie musieli wykonać... Drużyna z najlepszymi występami zwycięży, a z najgorszymi pożegna kolejną i być może ostatnią osobę... Spojrzał na Izzy Chris: Izzy, Zoey, Heather i LeShawna, wy decydujecie, co kto będzie śpiewał, oto piosenki, które macie wykonać. Rzucił im listy piosenek i inne potrzebne rzeczy Chris: Powodzenia, macie kilka godzin na przygotowanie się! Przygotowania Uczestnicy zabrali się do pracy 125px LeShawna i Jennifer spojrzały na piosenki Jennifer: Chyba akurat się nam piosenki trafiły... LeShawna: Raczej tak. Pierwszy występ jest twój, ja nie lubię takich klimatów... Jennifer: Okej, dam radę. A jaka jest druga piosenka? LeShawna spojrzała na tekst LeShawna: To chyba coś po hiszpańsku... Jennifer: Na serio? Pokaż! Jennifer wyrwała jej tekst z ręki Jennifer: Nie, to portugalski. Jennifer oddała tekst LeShawnie LeShawna: Więc ta piosenka jest moja! Jennifer: Jesteś pewna? LeShawna: Uwierz mi, uwielbiam takie klimaty! LeShawna słuchała piosenkę z zadowoleniem Jennifer: Okej... Skoro ty i ja mamy po jednej piosence, więc sprawiedliwie byłoby, gdybyśmy trzecią piosenkę śpiewały razem. LeShawna: Czemu nie? I tak do tej piosenki potrzebny jest duet. Jennifer: Świetnie! Teraz tylko chrakteryzacja, nauczenie się tekstu i może uda nam się teraz wygrać? LeShawna: Na bank! Jennifer i LeShawna pobiegły po ubrania 125px Zoey rozplanowała już wszystkie występy Zoey: Emm... Drużyno? Wojownicy patrzyli na nią '' '''Zoey': Więc już wszystko rozplanowałam... i Justin, śpiewasz sam, to tekst i piosenka. Dała mu kartkę i odtwarzacz Zoey: Bridgette, ty też śpiewasz sama. Również jej dała kartkę z tekstem i odtwarzacz Zoey: No a my jesteśmy zespołem! Jo: To świetnie? Eva: I mamy śpiewać? Zoey: Nie, jedna z nas śpiewa, a dwie udają, że grają na instrumentach... Eva: No to ja nie śpiewam! Zoey: Spodziewałam się tego... Jo? Jo: Nie mam zamiaru się ośmieszać aż tak bardzo, ty zaśpiewaj! Zoey: No dobrze, no to idziemy poszukać jakieś ubrania! Justin: Nie musicie, już ja się wami zajmę! Justin przyszedł ze stosem ubrań 125px Heather stała z listą piosenek Heather: Coś tu się chyba nie zgadza... Courtney: Że co? Heather: W naszej drużynie jest pięć osób, a tu są dwie piosenki solowe i jeden duet... Courtney: Daj zobaczyć! Courtney zabrała listę Courtney: To może z jednego występu solowego zróbmy duet? Heather: Phi, to jest... no nie aż tak głupie, jak na ciebie... Courtney: Nareszcie zaczyna do ciebie docierać, że jestem mądrzejsza od ciebie? Heather: Ale to ja rozdzielam piosenki! A ty zaśpiewasz... z Duncanem! Duncan: Co? Courtney: Cooo?! Lindsay: Yay! To znaczy... Co? Heather: Potrzebujemy chłopaka i dziewczynę do duetu, a ty będziesz do niego pasować idealnie! Duncan: Ty chyba żartujesz! Heather wzięła Duncana na stronę Heather: Nie rozumiesz? Jeśli Courtney znowu będzie ciebie "lubić", to pomoże nam pozbyć się Jeanette! Duncan: Ale... Heather: Nawet nie próbuj się wymigać, to ja tu rządzę, a ty masz się mnie słuchać! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): 'Trochę zaczyna mnie niepokoić, że jestem w sojuszu z Heather... ''Heather podeszła do Lindsay '''Heather: Hmm... To jest dość trudna piosenka... Może Lindsay da radę? Courtney: Nawet tego nie próbuj! Heather: Ale spróbuję! Lindsay oto twoja piosenka! Lindsay: Łiii! Heather: No to w duecie śpiewam ja i... Jeanette? Jeanette: Emm... Nie? Heather: Że co? Jeanette: Nie będę śpiewać, zapomnij! Heather: W takim razie przegramy! Jeanette: I tak nie wylecę... Heather: Że co? Jeanette: Zawaliłam zadanie, a i tak przeszłam dalej, więc teraz też tak będzie... Heather: Ale teraz... Jeanette: Teraz masz sojusz z Duncanem, to wiem... Heather: Wcale nie mam z nim sojuszu! Z tobą też go nie mam! Jeanette: Więc teraz nie masz sojuszu z nikim, a ja wiem więcej o tej grze, niż ty. Jeanette poszła gdzieś, a Heather wściekła rozdarła listę piosenek Heather (pokój zwierzeń): 'Jeanette, już po tobie! '''Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Manipulacja się udała! Heather, szykuj się! 125px125px ''Podczas gdy Jennifer i LeShawna szukały wszystkiego, co mogło się okazać przydatne do występu, spotkały Izzy '''LeShawna: Izzy? Izzy: Hej dziewczyny! Jennifer: Heej... Jennifer zrobiła krok w tył Izzy: Nie odchodźcie! Będziemy przecież współpracować ze sobą! LeShawna: Tak? Jennifer uderzyła LeShawnę łokciem LeShawna: Aaa! No tak, współpraca! Jennifer: Więc w czym mamy ci pomóc? Izzy: Nie gadaj, tylko weź się do roboty! Mamy do przygotowania sześć występów i żadne z nich nie może okazać się fiaskiem! Rzuciła w Jennifer pudłem, a ta upadła LeShawna: Izzy? A po co ci to wszystko? Izzy: Jeśli chce się wygrać, trzeba zaskoczyć jurorów! Jennifer: Ale bez przesady! Jennifer wskazała na wielkie metalowe koło LeShawna: A tak w ogóle, to gdzie masz teksty swoich piosenek? Izzy: One są w głowie... Jennifer: Już się ich nauczyłaś? Izzy: Nie? Ale one są we mnie... LeShawna: Tylko nie mów, że je zjadłaś... Izzy: Bingo! LeShawna i Jennifer spojrzały na siebie zdziwione 125px Bridgette podeszła do Zoey na osobności Bridgette: Dzięki, że się poświęciłaś dla mnie... Zoey: Hmm? Bridgette: No wiesz, że to ty zaśpiewasz z nimi, a nie ja... Zoey: Aaa, no tak... To żaden problem, uwierz mi! Bridgette: Na serio? Zoey: Tak! Chyba zaczęły mnie lubić! Bridgette: Ale wiesz, że one chcą nas wyrzucić? Zoey: Nie, mnie nie chcą wyrzucić... Bridgette: Oczywiście! Myślisz, że kiedy ja wylecę, to ty nie będziesz następna? Zoey: Jeszcze nie wyleciałaś! Bridgette: Ale przy pierwszej lepszej okazji wylecę i ty to wiesz, więc próbujesz być po ich stronie, aby nie być następna! Zoey: Ale... Bridgette: Spoko, jakoś sobie z tym poradzę... Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): 'No i świetnie! Zostałam sama! I nawet nie wiem, po co ja się w ogóle staram wygrać, przecież nie mam już żadnych szans... Występy, Sala koncertowa 125px125px125px125px ''Sala składała się z dość dużej sceny (oczywiście za nią znajdowały się kulisy), widowni, na której znajdowali się stażyści i pracownicy (aby widownia nie była pusta) oraz ze stoliku dla jurorów. Zabłysły światła i na sali znajdowała się nieznana uczestnikom wokalistka ([http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Kimberly_%28Rafix2804%29 Kimberly]'' xD) śpiewającą piosenkę ''Only Teardrops ''<3'' Po występie i oklaskach na scenę wszedł Chris wraz z ''[http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Melody_%28Rafix2804%29 ''Melody] '''Chris: Witamy na Totalnie Porażkowej Eurowizji! Melody: Znajdujemy się aktualnie w niewielkiej sali, która jakimś cudem jest jedną z sal zwyczajnego hotelu! Chris: Mnie już znacie, jej raczej nie. Zasady są proste, trzy tury, w każdej z nich drużyna ma raz wystąpić. Melody: Po każdej turze jurorzy oceniają występy – najlepszemu przyznają punktów 5, następnemu 3, a najgorszym 1 lub 0… Chris: I tu właśnie dodamy coś nowego. Każdy juror jest „przedstawicielem” jednej z drużyn i nie może na nią głosować, z wyjątkiem mnie, ponieważ ja mam największą władzę! Melody: A oto nasi jurorzy! Chris: Oczywiście, pierwszym z nich jestem ja! Chris usiadł na jednym z foteli Melody: Druga jurorka, przedstawiciel Modelek, właśnie usłyszeliśmy jej ciekawy głos, Kimberly! Kimberly pomachała widowni Kimberly: Wiem, że mnie uwielbiacie! Melody: Następny, przedstawiciel Wojowników, ostry głos i ostry charakter, Lee! Lee zachował kamienną twarz Melody: Na większego Luzaka nie mogliście trafić, Kyle! Kyle: OMG! Jestem w TV! Hej, Mamo! Melody: I ostatni, przedstawiciel Łamag, pewnie jako dowcip Chrisa, Chef! Chris zaczął się śmiać Chef: Zamorduję cię, Chris! Melody: Zatem zacznijmy pierwszą rundę! Pierwsza runda Melody: Na początek ostatni uczestnik płci męskiej z drużyny Wojowników, Justin! Justin – Running (Hungary) Występ można zaliczyć do udanych. Jedynym zaskakującym momentem było ściągnięcie przez Justina koszuli, po czym wszystkie dziewczyny na widowni zaczęły piszczeć, wraz z Kimberly Melody: To było… Kimberly: Bombowe! 10 punktów! Melody: Spokojnie, jeszcze nie dajecie ocen! Poprosimy następną zawodniczkę, Jennifer! Jennifer – Tick-Tock (Ukraine) Początkowo Jennifer stała w dużym kole (takim jak w oryginalnym występie). Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego się tam znajduje, dodatkowo jej nogi były przywiązane. Mimo to Jennifer śpiewała i starała się nie poruszać kołem, aby nie zaczęło się kręcić. Przed ostatnim refren, koło samo zaczęło się kręcić. Na szczęście chórek, czyli Izzy i LeShawna zatuszowały to z dość dobrym efektem. Melody: I kolejny występ za nami! Czas na Luzaków i Heather! Heather & Jeanette – Heartbeat (Ireland) Początek Heather śpiewała sama. Jednak przed refrenem na scenie pojawiła się Jeanette w takim samym stroju, wyrwała mikrofon z ręki Heather i zaczęła śpiewać refren. Heather zdezorientowana wzięła drugi mikrofon i również starała się przeszkodzić Jeanette. Cały występ wyglądał trochę jak bitwa czy raczej kłótnia. Melody: Ostatni występ konkursowy tej rundy! Izzy jako jedyna uczestniczka musi sama zaśpiewać wszystkie występy! Oto pierwszy z nich! Izzy – Round and Round (Slovenia) Na początku Izzy wyszła z fletem i udawała, że na nim gra. Jako chórek wystąpiły LeShawna i Jennifer. Pomimo braku nauki tekstu, Izzy nie pomyliła tekstu ani razu, nawet zaśpiewała dobrze po słoweńsku. Występ odbył się bez większych efektów. Melody: Teraz niech jury się zastanowi, komu przyzna najwięcej punktów, a komu najmniej. W tym czasie wystąpi jeden z jurorów, który będzie się zastanawiać podczas swojego występu. Przed państwem, Lee! Lee – Silent Storm (Norway) Werdykt Po występie Lee zajął miejsce. A drużyny ustawiły się na scenie Melody: Na początek, Chef! Pamiętaj, że nie możesz dać punktów drużynie Łamag. Chris ponownie zaczął się śmiać Chef: Ekhem… Za najgorszy i najnudniejszy występ tej rundy uznałem występ Justina, nie zaskoczyliście mnie, niestety! Melody: 1 punkt dla Wojowników! Chef: Luzaki, było ciekawie, była energia, ale to nie wasz występ był najlepszy! Występ Jennifer podobał mi się znacznie bardziej! Melody: Oto aktualna klasyfikacja: 1. Modelki – 5 punktów 2. Luzacy – 3 punkty 3. Wojownicy – 1 punkt 4. Łamagi – 0 punktów Melody: Kimberly, ty nie możesz dać punktów Modelkom. Czy podzielasz zdanie Chefa? Kimberly: Nie! Występ Justina był najlepszy! A Izzy miała ładną sukienkę, szkoda, że nie różową, ale dostanie te trzy punkty! Natomiast 1 punkt dostaną te dwie niemodne dziewczyny! Melody: Ehh… Dzięki Kimberly ktoś inny jest aktualnym liderem… Zobaczmy! 1. Wojownicy – 6 punktów 2. Modelki – 5 punktów 3. Luzaki – 4 punkty 4. Łamagi – 3 punkty Melody: Lee! Twoja kolej! Ty nie możesz dać głosu na Wojowników! Lee: I tak bym im nie dał! Tak więc, zacznijmy od Modelek! Dobra choreografia, ciekawy występ, jednak prawdziwe show wykonały Heather i Jeanette! Dlatego dostaną one 5 punktów! Modelki, musicie się pocieszyć 3 punktami! Izzy, piosenka dość… dobra, ale sam występ mnie nie przekonał! 1 punkt! Melody: Spójrzmy na wyniki! 1. Luzaki – 9 punktów 2. Modelki – 8 punktów 3. Wojownicy – 6 punktów 4. Łamagi – 4 punkty Melody: Jak na razie Łamagi ciągle są na ostatnim miejscu! Kyle, czy twoim zdaniem Izzy wykonała najgorszy występ? Kyle: Nie? Ona właśnie jest cudowna! I jej występ też był! 5 punktów! Heather też jest wspaniała i dlatego ona dostanie 3 punkty! 1 punkt zostaje dla dziewczyny, która nie jest oryginalną postacią z Totalnej Porażki! Jennifer: Teraz już chyba nią jestem! Kyle: Ale fuksem! Blaineley była tu pierwsza! Jennifer: Na serio jesteś za tym plastikiem? Kyle: Bardziej niż za tobą! Wystawił język Jennifer Melody: Dajcie już te wyniki… 1. Luzaki – 9 punktów 1. Modelki – 9 punktów 1. Wojownicy – 9 punktów 1. Łamagi – 9 punktów Melody: Kyle spowodował, że każda drużyna ma po tyle samo punktów! Ostateczna decyzja należy w takim razie do ostatniego jurora, Chrisa! Ty w dodatku możesz dać każdemu punkty! Chris: Wiem, bo ja prowadzę to show, ty jesteś tylko gościnnie! Melody: Zaczynam żałować, że się na to zgodziłam! Dawaj punkty! Chris: No tak, Justin pokazał to co zwykle. Jednak nie jesteś piękniejszy ode mnie, dlatego 0 punktów! Współpraca Modelek i Łamag mi zaimponowała, dlatego Luzaki dostaną 1 punkt! A ponieważ Izzy jest sama, a Modelki są dwie, to Łamagi dostaną 5 punktów! Melody: Przyznaję, beznadziejne podałeś powody, ale to ty jesteś jurorem! 1. Łamagi – 14 punktów 2. Modelki – 12 punktów 3. Luzaki – 10 punktów 4. Wojownicy – 9 punktów Melody: A jednak to Łamagi są pierwsze! Przynajmniej na razie! Jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić! Przechodzimy do następnej rundy! Druga Runda Melody: Na początek Wojownicy! Czy ten zespół odrobi niewielkie straty? Oto Eva, Zoey i Jo! Zoey & Eva & Jo – Is it right? (Germany) Zoey śpiewała, Jo „grała” na wiolonczeli, a Eva na akordeonie. Występ odbył się bez żadnych wpadek, oprócz złamania smyczka podczas występu przez Jo. Melody: Może im się uda jeszcze wygrać, kto wie? Teraz czas na kolejny duet od drużyny Luzaków. Czy coś ponownie zaiskrzy między nimi podczas występu? Duncan & Courtney – Calm after the Storm (Netherlands) Występ był bardzo podobny do oryginału. Oboje grali na gitarze (i to nawet realistycznie) i ciągle patrzyli na siebie. Jednak różnił się tym, że Duncan na samym końcu pocałował Courtney. Melody: No tego się chyba nikt nie spodziewał! Czas na LeShawnę! LeShawna – Quero Ser Tua (Portugal) LeShawna śpiewała i tańczyła przez cały czas wraz z Jennifer i Izzy. Jednak nie bardzo się to spodobało widowni i jurorom. Na samym końcu Jennifer i Izzy po prostu zeszły ze sceny niezauważone, a LeShawna nadal śpiewała i tańczyła aż do końca. Po występie wszyscy patrzyli na LeShawnę zdziwieni, jedynie Kimberly i Kyle klaskali. Melody: Nie wiem, jak to skomentować… Ostatni występ tej rundy, po raz kolejny w wykonaniu Izzy! Izzy – La Mia Citta (Italy) Izzy tą piosenkę też znała na pamięć i nie miała żadnych problemów z tekstem. Izzy śpiewając skakała po scenie, położyła się i śpiewała na leżąco, aż na samym końcu wyszła do publiczności i tam zniknęła. Melody: Świetny występ zakończył drugą rundę! Czas na występ kolejnego jurora, Kyle’a! Mam nadzieję, że umie śpiewać… Kyle – Hunter of Stars (Switzerland) Werdykt Melody: A więc czas na werdykt jurorów! Zaczniemy ponownie od Chefa! Pamiętaj, że nie możesz dać punktów… Chef: Wiem, komu nie dawać punktów! Chris zaczął chichotać Chef: Ekhem… No więc z pewnością 5 punktów mogę przyznać dziewczynom z drużyny Wojowników. Luzaki mieli równie świetny występ, dlatego dostaną 3 punkty. LeShawna – nie, to występ nie mógł dziać się naprawdę… 1 punkt. LeShawna spojrzała na niego agresywnym spojrzeniem Melody: Spójrzmy na tabelę… 1. Łamagi – 14 punktów 1. Wojownicy – 14 punktów 2. Modelki – 13 punktów 2. Luzaki – 13 punktów Melody: Kimberly, twoja kolej! Ty nie możesz oddać punktów Modelkom… Kimberly: Szkoda, bo LeShawna pokazała swoją klasę i dałabym jej od razu zwycięstwo, ale skoro tak to drugim najlepszym występem był występ Izzy! 5 punktów! Potem 3 punkty dla dwójki kochasiów, bo zauważyłam, że ten całus był udawany… Courtney: Bo był! Kimberly: 1 punkt dla Wojowniczek! Może piosenka ładna, ale Eva i Jo już takie ładne nie są… Eva: Coś ty powiedziała?! Ochrona usiłowała powstrzymać Evę kroczącą w stronę Kimberly Melody: To może skończyć się tragicznie… Wyniki! 1. Łamagi – 19 punktów 2. Luzaki – 16 punktów 3. Wojownicy – 15 punktów 4. Modelki – 13 punktów Melody: Izzy zostawia resztę w tyle, Modelki znajdują się na szarym końcu, a Kimberly już jest bezpieczna! Kyle, czy masz zamiar coś zmienić w kwestii wyników? Kyle: Co do Izzy, to nie bardzo… Śpiewa cudownie! 5 punktów! Mając wybór między LeShawną a Zoey, Jo i Evą to niestety muszę 3 punkty dać dziewczynom. Wybacz, LeShawna, ale jeśli dam tobie więcej punktów, to wyjdę na kogoś, kto faworyzuje inne drużyny… Melody: Prosimy o aktualne wyniki… 1. Łamagi – 24 punkty 2. Wojownicy – 18 punktów 3. Luzaki – 16 punktów 4. Modelki – 14 punktów Melody: Wojownicy i Luzaki nadal walczą o drugie miejsce… A Izzy spokojnie zajmuje miejsce pierwsze i nie ma zamiaru go oddawać… Natomiast Modelki trzymają się na samym końcu… Lee, twoja kolej! Lee: Tradycyjnie, LeShawna 1 punkt, spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś lepszego… Oraz tak samo jak poprzednicy dam te 5 punktów Izzy! Było show, było czysto i była zabawa! Luzaki, ani najlepiej, ani najgorzej… 3 punkty… Melody: No to chyba wiadomo, co się zmieniło… Ale zobaczmy… 1. Łamagi – 29 punktów 2. Luzaki – 19 punktów 3. Wojownicy – 18 punktów 4. Modelki – 15 punktów Melody: Chris, masz zamiar coś zmienić? Czy dasz tyle punktów, co każdy? Chris: Izzy, nie potrzebujesz moich punktów, bo i tak będziesz pierwsza… Dlatego ich nie dostaniesz! LeShawna, za to ty dostajesz 1 punkcik! A pomiędzy Luzakami a Wojownikami, to lepsza była drużyna Luzaków! 5 punktów! Wojownicy, trochę nudnawo, ale nie jest źle – 3 punkty. Melody: No i już wiemy, kto jest zdecydowanie liderem! Spójrzmy! 1. Łamagi – 29 punktów 2. Luzaki – 24 punkty 3. Wojownicy – 21 punktów 4. Modelki – 16 punktów Melody: Izzy ciągle prowadzi, jednak Luzaki mogą ją łatwo wyminąć! Teraz uczestników czeka ostatnia szansa na zmianę wyników… Komu się uda? Przypominam, że najgorsza drużyna kogoś dziś pożegna… Kto to będzie? Zaczynamy trzecią rundę! Trzecia Runda Melody: A ostatnią rundę zacznie występ Modelek. Może uda im się olśnić jurorów i wywalczyć chociażby trzecie miejsce? Zobaczmy! LeShawna & Jennifer – Shine (Russia) Występ odbył się bez żadnych wpadek wokalnych, ani w kwestii choreografii. Dziewczyny zostały nagrodzone gromkimi brawami Melody: Może jednak im się uda? Teraz czas na ostatni występ Łamag. Czy za ten występ Izzy również otrzyma wysoką liczbę punktów? Izzy – Children of the Universe (United Kingdom) Występ Izzy był nudny, ponieważ Izzy tylko stała i śpiewała. Kilku jurorów nawet zaczęło ziewać. Melody: Zbliżamy się do końca. Czy występ Bridgette pokaże, że Wojownikom naprawdę zależy na wygranej? Przekonamy się tego właśnie teraz! Bridgette – Undo (Sweden) Bridgette stanęła na środku i spojrzała na drużynę, potem na widownię. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jej występ. Spuściła głowę i zaczęła śpiewać. Najpierw cicho i spokojnie, potem jednak zaczęła śpiewać coraz głośniej, przez co inni zwrócili na nią uwagę. Na koniec wszyscy oklaskiwali występ, poza Evą z jej drużyny, która patrzyła na nią z oburzeniem. Melody: I na taki występ czekaliśmy! Ostatni występ może zmienić wszystko. Oto Lindsay z drużyny Luzaków! Lindsay – My Słowianie/We Are Slavic (Poland) Lindsay stała na środku i śpiewała. Heather, Jeanette i Courtney krążyły wokół niej w kusych strojach, podobnych jedynie kolorami do tych z oryginalnego występu. Na koniec jedni bili brawo, inni siedzieli zszokowani. Melody: To już koniec ''występów konkursowych. Teraz czas na wyniki! Chef! Po raz ostatni twój werdykt słyszymy najpierw. '''Chef': 1 punkt daję Luzakom, to było duże przegięcie. Modelki odwaliły kawał dobrej roboty, ale jednak nie mogę nie przyznać 5 punktów Bridgette! Trzymam za ciebie kciuki, jako ostatnia osoba z mojej starej drużyny! Melody: Spójrzmy na wyniki! 1. Łamagi – 29 punktów 2. Wojownicy – 26 punktów 3. Luzaki – 25 punktów 4. Modelki – 19 punktów Melody: Izzy nadal trzyma się na pierwszym miejscu, a Modelki na ostatnim. Kimberly, twoja kolej! Kimberly: No to Izzy, wybacz, ale dostaniesz ode mnie tylko 1 punkt. Lindsay, byłaś cudowna i naprawdę mi się podobał wasz występ, ale 5 punktów dam Bridgette! Melody: Wow, zobaczmy co zmieniła Kimberly w kwestii wyników: 1. Wojownicy – 31 punktów 2. Łamagi – 30 punktów 3. Luzaki – 28 punktów 4. Modelki – 19 punktów Melody: No i Izzy nie jest już na pierwszym miejscu! Lee, jakie jest twoje zdanie? Lee: No więc, Modelki. Przykro mi, ale nieważne ile bym wam dał punktów, bo i tak przegracie, a jeśli macie jakieś nikłe szanse, no to trudno, to jest show-biznes… Więc dam tylko 1 punkt. Łamagi, może piosenka niezła, ale występ słaby i nudny. Dlatego dam 3 punkty. No i Luzaki, było show i o to chodzi! 5 punktów! Melody: Zobaczmy co się zmieniło… 1. Łamagi – 33 punkty 1. Luzaki – 33 punkty 3. Wojownicy – 31 punktów 4. Modelki – 20 punktów Melody: Rywalizacja staje się coraz gorętsza… Niestety nie dla Modelek! Możecie już się szykować na eliminację… LeShawna i Jennifer spojrzały na siebie z lękiem Melody: Kyle, twoja kolej! Kyle: Wybacz LeShawna, ale za to, że śpiewasz z kimś, kogo nie powinno tu być dostajesz 1 punkt. Pomiędzy Izzy a Bridgette muszę wybrać Izzy! Byłaś lepsza! Lee: Nie? Nie była lepsza. Kimberly: Dokładnie. Lee prawie się poryczał podczas występu Bridge… Lee: Wcale, że nie! A ty cały czas faworyzujesz Izzy! Kyle: Nie… Kimberly: Tak! Za każdym razem dajesz jej najwyższą notę! Kyle: Bo jest cudowna! Melody: Stop! Zobaczmy aktualne wyniki! 1. Łamagi – 38 punktów 2. Wojownicy – 34 punkty 3. Luzaki – 33 punkty 4. Modelki – 21 punktów Melody: No i teraz to Chris decyduje, kto wygrywa, a kto nie! A reszta jurorów ma siedzieć i się nie odzywać! Chris: No więc Kyle, za twoją faworyzację Izzy otrzymuje 0 punktów! Zresztą występ słaby, jak na sam koniec! 1 punkt dla Modelek… i tak od drugiej rundy byłyście na przegranej pozycji, ciekawe przez kogo… Melody: Więc Modelki kogoś dziś stracą, a co z Wojownikami i Luzakami? Czy któreś z nich wyprzedzi Izzy, znajdującą się na samej górze? Chris: Powiem krótko. Bridgette, twój występ był poruszający, ale to Luzaki zrobili prawdziwe show! 5 punktów daję Luzakom! Wojownicy, wy otrzymujecie tylko 3 punkty! A ja zaraz wracam! Chris wybiegł z Sali Melody: A więc to Luzaki wygrywają! I to razem z Łamagami! Wojownikom brakowało jedynie punktu, aby wygrać! Natomiast Modelki… Nagle zaczęła grać muzyka Melody: Co się… Chris: A oto występ na zakończenie! Chris – Rise Like A Phoenix (Conchita Wurst) Chris wyszedł w sukni i peruce i zaczął śpiewać, podczas gdy reszta widowni zaczęła uciekać. Melody: Może lepiej wszyscy wyjdźmy i zróbmy sobie przerwę, dopóki on skończy… Wyszli wszyscy, a Chris śpiewał dalej. Gdy skończył wrócili tylko jurorzy i uczestnicy Chris: Skoro wygrała zarówno drużyna Łamag jak i drużyna Luzaków, to obie idą do apartamentu! Wojownicy, wy macie zwyczajny pokój. Modelki zostają na eliminację. Reszta może wyjść! Eliminacja Wszyscy wyszli. Zostali jedynie jurorzy, a przed nimi Jennifer i LeShawna oraz stojąca między nimi Melody. Melody: Teraz jest moment, na który czekali wszyscy. Jedna z Modelek opuści program, a druga będzie musiała radzić sobie sama. Nie wiem, co gorsze… Chris: Możemy przejść do eliminacji? Melody: No tak… Ponieważ zostałyście we dwie, więc nie możemy zrobić głosowania. Teraz to jury wybierze, które z was powinno odejść. Lee, zaczynaj! Lee: Powiem krótko, obie się starałyście, ale tylko jedna z was zawaliła swój występ. I była to LeShawna. Melody: A więc pierwszy głos jest na LeShawnę. Kyle, co ty na to? Kyle: LeShawna jest cudowna, a Jennifer beznadziejna! To ona powinna dziś wylecieć! Lee: Skoro LeShawna była tak cudowna, to czemu nie dawałeś jej tylu punktów, co Izzy?! Kyle: Bo Izzy jest jeszcze cudowniejsza! W każdym razie, odpaść powinna Jenny! Melody: Mamy remis! Co na to Kimberly? Kimberly: Popieram Kyle’a! No może nie w stu procentach… Jennifer nie była taka zła, ale LeShawna była bombowa i nie może teraz wylecieć… Melody: Chef? Jeśli oddasz głos na Jennifer, to ona odpadnie. Jakie jest twoje zdanie? Chef: To jakaś paranoja! Dzięki Jennifer Modelki miały drugie miejsce, a LeShawna przekreśliła jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo Modelek! Jennifer poradzi sobie lepiej niż LeShawna! Melody: Czyli wszystko znów zależy od Chrisa! Ależ to było niespodziewane (sarkazm)… Kogo wybierasz? LeShawnę czy Jennifer? Chris: Muszę wybrać dziewczynę, którą znacznie ciekawiej będzie oglądać samą… LeShawna, jesteś nieprzewidywalna, ale poprzedni sezon był twój i do tego wygrałaś go. Jennifer, jeszcze się trochę tu pomęczysz! Jennifer i LeShawna przytuliły się Melody: A więc zostaje Jennifer! LeShawna: Nie musisz tego wygrywać, ale nie wyleć przy pierwszej lepszej okazji… Jennifer: Postaram się! Jennifer wyszła z pokoju Melody: Jakieś słowo na pożegnanie, LeShawna? LeShawna: Nie. Już raz wygrałam, lepiej aby dać szansę Jennifer. Melody: W takim razie, Limuzyna czeka. LeShawna również wyszła. Melody: No i to już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka! Zostało 12 uczestników! Czy Jennifer da sobie sama radę? Chris: To moja kwestia! Ty już swoje zrobiłaś! Melody: Ehh! Chris: Oglądajcie następny odcinek Drużyn! Totalnej! Porażki! Koniec xD Ankiety Na ile oceniasz odcinek? 5 4 3 2 1 Której drużynie najbardziej kibicujesz? Luzaki Łamagi Wojownicy Modelki A której najmniej? Luzaki Łamagi Wojownicy Modelki Kto powinien wylecieć z drużyny Luzaków? Heather Jeanette Duncan Courtney Lindsay Kto powinien wylecieć z drużyny Wojowników? Justin Zoey Eva Jo Bridgette Czy Izzy powinna zostać w grze? Tak <3 Nie >:( Czy Jennifer powinna zostać w grze? Tak <3 Nie >:( Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki